Between
by untitled page
Summary: [1 of 9] Hidup di antara dua pemuda membuat gadis itu belajar banyak hal. –"aku mencintaimu," /romance abal-abal.


"Kau benar-benar akan menikah dengan Kaito?"

Suara itu lagi-lagi terdengar di telinga Miku, membuatnya agak bersalah dengan lelaki yang sekarang berada di belakangnya. Namun dia tetap tersenyum, sembari membetulkan aksesoris rambutnya, berupa sebuah _tiara_ yang Kaito pesan khusus untuk pernikahan mereka.

Miku membalikkan badannya, bersamaan dengan gaun putih mewahnya yang tersibak.

"Kalau tidak, tidak mungkin aku mengundangmu," jawab Miku sambil tersenyum.

Lelaki itu langsung memeluknya, membuat kedua manik _teal_ itu membesar.

"Aku tidak akan melupakanmu," lirih lelaki itu, sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.

Miku membalas pelukan itu. "Aku juga, pasti," balas Miku sambil tersenyum tipis.

Lelaki itu merenggangkan pelukannya, menatap Miku dengan kasih sayang yang membuat Miku tersipu malu. Perlahan, wajah mereka mendekat, membuat jantung keduanya berdetak tak menentu, dan akhirnya tak ada jarak lagi untuk bibir mereka menyentuh satu sama lain.

* * *

Genre : Romance

Rated : T+

Pairing : [Kaito S. X Miku H. X Len K.]

 _Hidup di antara dua pemuda membuat gadis itu belajar banyak hal. –"aku mencintaimu," /romance abal-abal._

 **Disclaimer** : Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corporation, dll.

 **Warning** : typo, romance abal, AU, OOC, bahasa gaje, alur gaje, dll.

 _Don't like don't read._

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[Between]

 _1/ my little heart_

Suasana pernikahan di gereja saat ini berlangsung dengan tenang. Ketika calon mempelai wanita keluar dari kamarnya, semua pandangan langsung teralih padanya. Dia terlihat sangat cantik dengan balutan gaun mewahnya yang berwarna putih mengilap berhiaskan mutiara. Surai toska indahnya yang panjang itu disanggul dan diberi tiara yang sangat indah. Kain putih tipis menyembunyikan wajah porselennya yang diberi _make up_ sederhana. Selama wanita itu berjalan menuju altar, dia menundukkan kepalanya. Sementara di altar sana, Kaito tengah tersenyum melihat kecantikan Miku.

Yah, Miku memang sangat cantik. _Gadisku_ itu sangat cantik.

–ah, apa? Gadisku?

Aku sedang tidak mengada-ada, gadis itu memanglah gadisku. Namun si brengsek biru itu malah merebutnya dariku.

Coba lihat, aku selalu berada di samping Miku sedari kecil! Sudah 18 tahun aku bersamanya, dan semua itu terasa sia-sia saat Miku menerima lamaran Kaito.

Tapi aku tahu, Hatsune Miku tidak mencintai Shion Kaito.

"Untuk Hatsune Miku, apakah kau bersedia mencintai, mengasihi, memiliki, dan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Shion?" tanya sang pendeta, melihat ke arah Miku untuk melihat kepercayaan dirinya.

"A-aku siap," jawab Miku dengan gugup.

Pendeta pun mengangguk, disertai tepuk tangan dari para tamu undangan–kecuali aku, yang tersenyum tipis melihat pemandangan itu semua. Kaito membuka kain tipis yang menghalangi wajah Miku, terlihat bahwa gadis itu sedang gugup. Kaito tersenyum lembut, membuat guratan tipis di wajah Miku.

Kaito membelai wajah Miku, masih dengan bulan sabit yang menggantung di wajahnya. Lama-kelamaan, Kaito mendekatkan wajahnya pada Miku, namun Miku hanya terdiam dihiasi rona merah di pipinya. Oh, aku tahu isi hatimu, _gadisku_.

Teriakan riuh dari para undangan terdengar lebih keras saat bibir Kaito berhasil menyentuh bibir Miku. Aku bahagia karena melihatmu bahagia, namun aku merasakan sakit di waktu yang sama.

Aku memejamkan mataku.

* * *

" _Miku-chan," panggilku. Miku hanya merespon dengan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahuku, dan itu berhasil membuat pipiku memerah. Perlahan, kubelai surai toskanya._

" _Aku akan selalu menjagamu," ucapku pelan sambil menyandarkan kepalaku di atas kepalanya._

" _Len-kun ngomong apa, sih? Kita, kan, selalu bersama!" Aku pastikan wajahnya tengah tersenyum sekarang._

 _Dan aku pun memandang langit penuh bintang bersama Miku._

-o0o-

Pesta pernikahanku baru selesai jam 7 malam. Aku benar-benar capek. Mulai malam ini, aku resmi tinggal di mansion keluarga Shion. Karena itu, aku membereskan barang-barangku. Mulai dari koperku yang berisi pakaian, sampai beberapa kado dari teman-temanku.

Yah, tak kurasa mulai hari ini margaku berganti menjadi Shion.

Aku tak tahu, apakah ini pilihan yang benar. Meninggalkan orang yang sebenarnya kucintai dan telah kukenal selama belasan tahun, dan malah menikah dengan orang yang tak kucintai dan baru kukenal selama kurang dari setahun.

"Sedang apa, Miku?"

Suara itu benar-benar membuatku kaget. Aku menoreh ke arah belakang, asal suara itu terdengar. Kudapati sosoknya dengan surai birunya yang basah, dan handuk yang melilit bagian bawahnya. Dada bidangnya yang tegap itu pun sukses membuat wajahku memerah.

"A-ah, mengemas barang," jawabku, masih gugup sedari tadi. Aku tetap melanjutkan mengemasi barang-barangku.

Dia tak menyahut atau melakukan apapun, bisa kutebak dia memperhatikanku. Aku yang masih gugup, hanya bisa berdoa pada tuhan agar dia cepat-cepat pergi.

Namun yang terjadi, dia tiba-tiba memelukku dari belakang. Sontak aku terkaget.

"A-ah! Shion-san?!" ucapku terkaget. Aku bisa merasakan dada bidangnya yang menyentuh punggungku walaupun terhalang baju yang kukenakan. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di leherku, menempelkan bibirnya di tengkukku yang membuatku geli sekaligus malu. Wajahku tambah tersipu.

"Terima kasih sudah bersedia menjadi bagian dari keluarga Shion," bisiknya sangat pelan tepat di telingaku. Wajahku terus memerah dari tadi. Dia memelukku semakin erat.

"Ah, ya.. sama-sama," Aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa, maka keluarlah kata-kata yang bodoh itu. Aku sama sekali tak bisa mengontrol diriku.

Dengan sekuat tenaga dia membalik tubuhku, iris _ocean_ nya menatap paksa iris _teal_ ku. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah diam dan tersipu. Dia menatapku, memeriksa setiap inci wajahku. Dia tersenyum, lalu memelukku lagi.

"Tak usah gugup padaku," ucapnya pelan, malah menambah kegugupan diriku.

"Ma-maaf," balasku kaku. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan lagi. Lalu dia melepaskan pelukannya, sedikit membuatku lega. Tapi..

"E-eh?!"

Tiba-tiba dia menggendongku dengan gaya _bridal_ _style_. Jantungku semakin berdebar tak karuan.

Dia tak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya berjalan menuju tempat yang tak kuketahui. Yang kupikirkan hanyalah debaran jantungku. Tanganku yang dingin dan agak gemetar ini tak berani memegang dada bidangnya. Ingatkan aku bahwa dia baru selesai mandi.

Tubuhku yang tak berdaya ini ditaruhnya di kasur, yang tak kuketahui kamar milik siapa–mungkin kamarnya. Baru saja aku hendak protes, tubuhnya yang kekar itu langsung merayap di atasku, mengunci pergerakan diriku. Oh tidak, apa yang ingin dia lakukan?

Dia terus-terusan menatapku, memperlihatkan tatapan matanya yang menggoda, membuatku terus menyalakan lampu merah di kedua pipiku. Aku malu, namun tangan ini tak bisa menutupi wajahku. Ingatkan aku juga bahwa dia hanya mengenakan selembar handuk untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya.

Dia mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh pipiku.

"Kau manis, sayang," pujinya dengan senyuman tipis. Oh, hatiku mencelos mendengarnya. Pertama kalinya aku mendapat kata-kata itu– _sayang_.

"A-ah.." desahanku terdengar sangat gugup. _Aku tak tahu harus apa_.

"Panggil namaku, Miku,"

Lidah ini terlalu kelu untuk hanya sekedar memanggil namanya.

"Shi-Shion-san.."

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu cara memanggil nama suami dengan baik," ucapnya seraya menasehatiku. Dia membelai kepalaku. "Panggil aku Kaito,"

Dia pun melumat bibirku. Kuakui aku cukup kaget. Dia menghisap bibirku, meminta akses untuk masuk. Aku tak berdaya, hanya membuka bibirku untuk kesenangannya. Dia mulai mengabsen gigiku satu per satu. Lidahnya menjilati lidahku, bertukar saliva. Setelah merasa pasokan udara menipis, dia menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibirku. Seutas saliva pun mengalir dari mulutku.

Perlahan dia mengecup leherku, tapi tidak meninggalkan kissmark di sana–berhubung ia tahu pekerjaanku. Tak lama, dia melepaskan ciumannya, leherku pun basah karena salivanya. Perlahan bibirnya turun, lebih turun lagi dari bahuku. Aku pun menutup mataku, menikmati permainannya–walaupun kuakui aku tak terangsang.

 _...Len..._

 _...Len..._

 _...Len!_

Batinku mulai meracau tidak jelas. Bukan, bukan nama suamiku yang sekarang berada di depanku. Aku mulai membayangkan orang yang salah, dengan nama yang tadi kuracaukan dalam jiwa. Yang kuinginkan bukanlah Kaito, tapi, tapi..

"Hiks."

Tanpa sadar aku menangis, membuat Kaito melepaskan bibirnya. Aku berusaha menutupi wajahku dengan tanganku. Walaupun tak terlihat, aku yakin Kaito sedang panik.

"Hiks.. hiks.."

Tangisanku semakin menjadi-jadi. Bulir air mata menjadikan seprai di sekitar mataku basah. Tangan Kaito mencoba meraba-raba wajahku.

"Mi-Miku? Kenapa, sayang?" tanya Kaito panik. Kaito menarik tanganku menjauh dari wajahku, dan menggantikan tangannya di wajahku.

Dia mulai membelai surai toskaku, namun aku tetap menangis. Bayanganku teralih pada seorang pemuda bersurai _honey_ - _blonde_ dengan kehangatan di sekitarnya.

 _Len!_

"Miku?" Kaito masih berusaha mengetahui alasan mengapa aku menangis, tapi aku tak bisa memberitahu yang sebenarnya.

"Kaito, aku... takut," jawabku pelan. Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa dia kaget. _Maaf, aku berbohong_.

Perlahan, Kaito mendudukkanku dan menarikku dalam pelukannya. Tangisanku pun agak mereda dan berganti dengan isakan. Kuakui pelukannya hangat, namun lebih hangat pelukan _pemuda itu_.

"...maaf, aku mengerti," bisiknya pelan.

-o0o-

Hari ini aku bekerja seperti biasa, padat seperti biasa. Kupikir aku bisa beristirahat sebentar dengan alasan usai menikah. Namun produser tak menghiraukanku, dan Miku masih ngotot bekerja. Yah, tak bisa kutolak permintaannya itu, permintaan dari istri manisku.

"Nah Miku, nanti aku akan menjemputmu di sini. Hubungi saja kalau sudah selesai. Kau boleh bekerja semaumu, asalkan kau pulang ke rumah, bukan apartemen," ucapku dari dalam mobil, menasehati Miku yang akan pergi ke studio.

Dia hanya mengangguk pelan sambil menunduk, pipinya memerah. Aku suka pipinya yang memerah, dia jadi tambah manis.

"Ba-baiklah.." balasnya pelan. Sebelum dia pergi, kucium keningnya sebentar. Dan wajahnya jadi tambah memerah. Aku hanya tertawa pelan melihatnya.

"Kau sangat manis, sayang," mulutku mulai mengeluarkan gombalan. Dia terlihat kaget, dan lagi-lagi wajahnya memerah. Kubelai surai toska indanya itu, lalu mengacak-ngacaknya dari atas kepalanya.

"Dan ingat satu lagi, kalau kau syuting dengan lelaki, hanya aku yang boleh menjadi lawan mainmu. Oke?"

Dia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "A-aku mengerti,"

Aku tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuannya. Dia pun pamit, dan aku tetap mengawasinya sampai punggungnya tak terlihat karena terhalang pintu studio. Setelah merasa aman, aku menjalankan mobilku menuju tempat kerjaku.

.

.

.

"Maaf Shion-san, tapi pekerjaan Hatsune-san belum selesai,"

Jawaban itu sedikit membuatku kecewa, tetapi aku tetap berusaha masuk ke studio tempat Miku bekerja. Sedikit menyelinap, tentu saja mereka tak akan mencurigaiku–aku mengenal mereka cukup baik. Hingga akhirnya iris _ocean_ ku menemukan sosok yang kucari-cari.

Dia sedang mempersiapkan rekaman lagu barunya. Setelah dia masuk ruang studio, lagu pun diputar dan dia mulai menyanyi dengan suara merdunya itu. Aku menikmatinya, yang kutahu judul lagu itu adalah Sweet Devil–menggambarkan betapa nakalnya Miku. Tapi aku yakin dia bukanlah tipe penggoda seperti itu. Karena bagaimanapun juga, akulah yang mendominasi.

"Kaito? Kamu ingin bertemu Miku-chan?" tanya seorang perempuan bersurai hijau rumput sebahu, sekaligus menyapaku dengan ramah.

"Ah, tidak apa. Kalau kerjaannya masih banyak, aku akan menunggunya di sini saja," jawabku menolak halus, sambil tetap berdiri di tempatku sedari tadi berdiri.

"Haha, setelah ini dia akan melakukan _photoshoot_ dan selesai!" ucapnya dengan riang, seperti berusaha menghiburku. Namun aku tetap menolak–dengan halus tentunya.

"Terima kasih. Tetapi nanti dia akan terganggu,"

"Tidaklah! Mana mungkin dia terganggu oleh suaminya!" sergahnya, tetap ngotot memanggil Miku. Toh terserah sih, bagaimanapun juga dia adalah partner Miku selama 3 tahun–yang lebih mengenal Miku dibanding aku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, selamat ya, pernikahanmu dengan Miku!" ucapnya lagi, dengan ekspresi riang. "Nggak kusangka kamu yang keras kepala ini akan menikah dengan Miku yang super duper lembut!" sambungnya, sekaligus mengejekku. Info saja, Gumi adalah teman baikku selama SMP dan SMA.

"Dia itu tipe diam-diam menghanyutkan. Untuk awal dia pasti gugup, namun kalau sudah kenal dekat dia akan sangat perhatian. Dia juga tidak suka mengekspresikan isi hatinya lewat kata-kata, kalau benar-benar mendesak barulah dia bilang, jadi kau harus memahami setiap gerak-geriknya. Sebenarnya dia pemalu, apalagi dengan kata-kata gombal yang sebenarnya kurasa nggak mungkin untukmu yang dingin ini tapi yah, dia akan langsung memerah dengan hebat. Dia itu sebenarnya sangat rapuh tapi berpura-pura tegar di depan, jadi kau jangan sampai membuat hatinya hancur. Dia bahkan bisa menangis dan mogok makan selama seminggu," lanjutnya panjang lebar. _Kenapa Gumi malah menceramahiku?_

"Terima kasih untuk sarannya," balasku agak keberatan. Mulutnya masih saja cerewet seperti dulu.

"Ah, ya! Pokoknya akan kupanggilkan Miku!"

Sosoknya yang periang itu langsung berlari masuk menuju ruangan studio Miku. Oh ya, musiknya sudah berhenti. Pas sekali saat Gumi mulai berlari.

Tak lama kemudian, Miku keluar dari ruangannya, disusul Gumi yang berjalan pelan di belakangnya. Setelah memberi kode, Gumi langsung pergi entah kemana. Aku tersenyum melihat istriku sekarang.

"Ah, Kaito. Maaf kau jadi menunggu," ucapnya pelan, sayangnya wajahnya yang manis itu malah menunduk di depanku. Tapi aku tetap bisa merasakan wajah manisnya.

"Tidak apa," balasku. "tadi Gumi bilang kau tinggal _photoshoot_ saja, kan?"

Dia mengangguk pelan.

"Aku akan menunggumu,"

.

.

.

JEPRET! JEPRET!

Miku tengah berpose di sana, dengan gayanya yang sebenarnya agak menggoda. Kuakui aku tak suka. Ditambah dia mengenakan rok 10cm di atas lutut, stoking berjaring, dan blazzer setengah terbuka yang memperlihatkan baju atasnya di atas perut dan entah itu baju atau dalamannya.

 _Ukh, sial. Aku mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang Miku._

Yah, sedikit informasi saja. Tadi malam, aku tak melakukan malam pertama bersama Miku seperti pasangan pada umumnya. Alasannya sederhana. Pertama, kutahu dia masih gadis, umurnya masih kurang dari 20–tahun ini dia menginjak 18 tahun–dan kemarin dia berkata dia takut. Kedua, pekerjaannya yang menuntut dia akan selalu sibuk, belum lagi dengan grupnya yang sedang naik daun. Ketiga, kupikir dia tak akan siap menggendong bayi karena kedua alasan sebelumnya.

* * *

" _..maaf, aku mengerti," bisikku pelan, tepat di telinganya. Isakan tangisnya masih menghiasi telingaku sedari tadi._

" _Kaito.., aku takut," bisiknya pelan, masih terisak pelan._

 _Aku mengecup keningnya, membalas ucapannya tadi. "baiklah, aku mengerti,"_

* * *

Bahkan aku tak pernah melihat tubuhnya.

"Kaito?"

Suara itu sukses mengagetkanku. Lebih kagetnya karena orang yang memanggilku adalah orang yang baru saja aku lamunkan.

"Lama, ya? Maaf," ucapnya pelan. Oh, dia sudah berganti baju rupanya. Aku tak mengamatinya karena terlalu sibuk melamun.

"Tidak, kok," jawabku seadanya.

"Bisa kita pulang?" tanyanya. Aku tahu kalau dia pasti lelah. Aku pun mengangguk.

Aku pun berjalan menuju keluar studio setelah pamit kepada semua orang yang ada. Aku dan Miku berjalan menuju mobil. Tak ada percakapan, dan kutangkap gerak-gerik Miku yang berjalan lebih cepat dari biasanya–dia pasti ingin cepat-cepat pulang, lelah. Setelah duduk manis di mobil, aku langsung tancap gas menuju rumahku.

"Besok ada kerja lagi, Miku?" tanyaku membuka topik, masih tetap fokus ke jalanan.

"Yah.. besok pagi ada _enterview_ di _'ask in a box'_ dan syuting _music video_ sampai sore," ucapnya dengan wajah lelah sambil memeriksa jadwal di _handphone_ nya. Keningnya mulai mengerut, kutebak dia pasti mau protes dengan jadwalnya–tapi kuyakin dia tak akan marah-marah sendiri. _Dia tipe pekerja keras._

"Baiklah, nanti akan kujemput," balasku. Tak ada sahutan. Aku tak peduli, dan tetap fokus pada jalanan karena mulai berbelok ke perumahan.

Setelah sampai di depan mansion, aku menolehkan kepalaku pada Miku. Ya ampun, dia sedang tertidur. Manis sekali. Tanpa sihir apapun, aku mendekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya–

– _cup._

Hanya kecupan singkat tanpa nafsu apapun. Rasanya manis sekali, seperti wajahnya.

Iris _teal_ itu terbelalak kaget. _Sudah bangun rupanya._

"..Kaito?" dia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Aku terkekeh pelan.

"Manis," ucapku pelan, bermaksud menggodanya. Dia tetap tak berkutik, wajahnya memerah. Aku tersenyum tipis. Aku pun keluar dari mobil, dan membuka pintu mobil sebelah kiri.

"Ayo masuk rumah," ajakku sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Dia mengangguk dan menerima uluran tanganku. Aku terus menatapnya sambil tersenyum sampai masuk mansion, membuat pipinya memerah lagi.

 _Aku tak akan membiarkan istriku menjadi milik orang lain!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **.**

Hehe, untuk chapter ini, bagian mikuxkaito. Untuk chapter berikutnya, akan ada bagian mikuxlen! Silahkan ditunggu OTP masing-masing~

 **Review?**

000 **Between** © **Amane Ruka** 000


End file.
